Birth Of A Legend
by XxThevius
Summary: Vegeta is feeling very homeskick for some unknown reason, and since Planet Vegeta has been destroyed, the only solution is TIME TRAVEL! *DISCLAIMER* This is my very first story that I’ve written on this platform, so I’ll take any criticism!


*DISCLAIMER*

•This is the very first Dragon Ball FanFiction that I've ever written before, so if you like it, rate it!

Chapter One: Vegeta's Strange Need

"Bulma, do you have anything scheduled from today until next month," Vegeta asked. Bulma turned to face him, removing her welding goggles which revealed her face, muddied with oil from the insane contraption she was working on prior to the question. "Um, no actually. Why? Is the Gravity Chamber destroyed again? I told you not to use that past it's limits, Vegeta!" He almost regretted asking her the question, but proceeded anyways, despite her nagging attitude. "No, it's not destroyed. I've been feeling very weird recently, as if I miss my home planet. And I was wondering if you could build another time machine, like you did for Trunks when he was last here." Bulma turned and walked toward the nearest shelf holding a container for her contraption. Then, leaning on said shelf, she said, "I can definitely try, Vegeta, but I pretty much had the whole thing when Trunks was here. I have no schematics and no blueprints, but I'll try." Vegeta nodded, and turned down the hall and started to ponder about what would happen if he went back in time, being able to see his home planet again, and maybe seeing his father again even if he despised his father. His wandering mind was interrupted by a voice in his head, which he didn't register at first, but then finally acknowledged when he realized the voice was Whis.

Hours later on Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta had been training with Whis, with Beerus as a silent spectator. Whis has known that Goku and Vegeta had come a long way since they had met, but he knew he could still toy with them during training. Whis has then raised the question, "So, Vegeta..." He asked in his own little way so that Vegeta couldn't do anything but answer. "I hear that you want to go back in time and see your home planet again. I hope that you know it was destroyed for a reason, yes?" Vegeta took on the look that he definitely acknowledged Whis's inquisition, but had decided to answer when he could explain more. Beerus took notice of Whis's question and they both traded expressions that they wanted the answer sooner rather than later. Whis personally didn't care when it was answered, but Beerus was not going to be denied an answer. Beerus flew into the middle of the spar and blocked Vegeta's punch and demanded, "Answer Whis's question, Vegeta. I want to know the answer too and I will not be kept waiting." Vegeta sighed with a shaky exhale, and they all descended towards the ground.

"Okay, look, I've been feeling very uneasy lately and I've been having dreams of my father, the entire Saiyan race, the planet itself, and its destruction. Some are nightmares and some are regular dreams. And once or twice, I've been seeing what Shenron has shown us of the original Super Saiyan God. This feeling of being pulled toward Planet Vegeta has plagued me lately and I want to find out why. And I feel that the only way to resolve this feeling is by going back in time and seeing my planet again." A long silence had invaded the group until Whis had pointed out, "Maybe it's your Saiyan instincts that are calling you home, or something to that measure. Much like in humans, they have a mid-life crisis at a certain age and they do certain things that are, to others, outrageous." "I honestly don't think it's that, Whis," Vegeta added, "But I really want to see this through." Beerus immediately blurted out, " Well, guess what? That's against the law of the Gods and I will in no way allow you to travel in time again. Nonetheless, let you go back because the past is way more important than the future and if that is in any way disrupted, it could have catastrophic consequences. You may not be born, Earth may not exist, other civilizations or planets could die out and only I have the right to destroy them." Goku has finally joined the conversation after processing what Beerus had mentioned. "Well, what if we stay out of sight? Vegeta and I are more than fast enough to not be caught by any other Saiyan there. And if we use our God forms, their scouters can't pick up our power levels." A slight hum of agreement came from both Whis and Vegeta, but Beerus stood his ground. "Well, Lord Beerus, that does seem like a solid plan, wouldn't you say? By this point, they are definitely faster than the Saiyans of that time period and the whole using idea of God forms to mask their powers seems very well thought through, even for Goku." Goku had an offended expression and Vegeta was getting very excited, even though he tried to make it as invisible as possible. Beerus gave the grunt of inevitable agreement, and the two Saiyans whooped in joy.

Chapter Two: Through The Vortex

The day of the completion of the time machine was here and as Vegeta sat on the balcony, his leg was moving so fast, it's as if he had the Saiyan version of A.D.D. Goku was eating with Whis and Beerus, but Beerus had looked like he was pondering up a storm, more lost in thought than a fish in a desert. Bulma called out to Vegeta and Goku, with Beerus and Whis following suit. "Okay, so the red handle is for the main engine, to ascend faster or to help land the pod, and the yellow button is the ignition. All you have to do to set the time in which you want to go to, put in the Age and location, but the location and times for a round trip are already preprogrammed into the pod's computer. The pod also had a camouflage mode, which is turned on with the green button. Finally, the hatch is opened wit the lever on the ground. You're both ready to go whenever you two are ready!" Goku and Vegeta climbed into the cockpit, but Goku stumbled along the way. Before Vegeta closed the hatch, Beerus walked up and warned, "Remember, if you two are seen by anyone or interact with anyone other than yourselves, you could possibly jeopardize the future. And I swear to Lord Zeno himself, STAY IN YOUR GOD FORMS so you're unable to be picked up by the scouters." Bulma quickly added, "Oh, Lord Beerus, I made a device that allows us to communicate with Goku and Vegeta through time. We'll be able to see everything they see through this device." Bulma pulled out a monitor-like machine and sticks a tiny device on Vegeta's armor. A low tone resounds through the backyard of Capsule Corp. as the machine whirs to life. "When did you have the time to make all of this? It's been almost a whole month since I first asked you to make a time machine," Vegeta asked, ever so astonished at his wife's technical abilities. "You'd be surprised at what I'm able to do within a month, Vegeta! Now go and see you home, Vegeta." As Vegeta pressed the ignition, the time machine vibrated, and a high-pitched whine sounded from deeper within the metallic bowels of the mighty contraption. The machine lifted into the air, and shot up high into the sky like a fire work, and blinked out of sight as if the firework imploded instead of exploded. As Goku and Vegeta were hurled through the vortex, they saw the past, present, and future of Universe 7. They saw Planet Namek, at the time when Goku first transformed into a Super Saiyan, they saw Piccolo taking care of Pan at Gohan and Vidal's home, and finally saw a muscular, gray alien, fighting what looked to be Goku. But Goku had seemed different somehow. There wasn't enough time to study what had happened in that last vision, as the two Saiyans were thrust out of the vortex and saw only space.

The pod, being accelerated forward by the sheer force of traveling through time, was being pulled into Planet Vegeta's gravity, gaining more and more speed as it entered the planet's atmosphere. The two Saiyan pilots inside were being shaken up, like they were corks in a whirling ocean. Finally, the pod had landed. When the two Saiyans had regained consciousness, it looked as though Vegeta was stuffed behind his own seat, and Goku had been flung out of the pod which was interpreted by the large pile of glass lying next to him. Vegeta stood up, noticing more vegetation on the landscape than his childhood memory can recollect. Just then, a red light started flashing on the breastplate of his armor, and the faces of Bulma, Whis, and Beerus appeared as a small hologram in front of him. The connection was choppy at first, but once it cleared up, Vegeta could make out the noises and turn them into words. "VEGETA, CAN YOU READ ME?!"

Chapter Three: Stranded In The Past

Bulma was clacking buttons on her side, and Vegeta appeared on the screen, with Goku lying in the dirt of the background. The connection was finally established and a clear conversation was possible. "Vegeta, did you make it there alright? Is there anything broken on either you or the machine?" You could hear the worry in Bulma's voice as she spoke. "Nope, everything is fine, but there's more life here than I remember. Are you sure that you put in the right Age?" Vegeta asked, unsure if they made it to their intended destination. "Yes I'm sure," Bulma said, ever so confident in her calculations, "I have the Age you gave me right here, see?" Bulma pulled up the coordinates and Age onto the hologram in which Vegeta could see them. He read them carefully and read them again, and noticed that the Age on Bulma's data was off by 4,100 years. "YOU IDIOT," Vegeta had screamed, "THESE NUMBERS ARE ALL WRONG! WE'RE IN THE WRONG TIME PERIOD! I SAID AGE 410, NOT AGE 4,100!" Vegeta was so loud on Bulma's end that you could hear his piercing voice from seven feet away, with the headphones off. "Never mind, Kakarot! Get back into the pod, we're going home!" With Vegeta's demanding tone, Goku leaped up from inspecting the landscape and rushed to the pod. "Wait, do NOT activate the pod," Bulma warned. "The time machine needs at least 8 hours to cool down, and if it isn't cooled down enough whole time-traveling, it could implode and scatter pieces of you both to different times. I forgot to mention that before you two left. Sorry!" Bulma put her hand behind her head and started scratching it, with a face of pure embarrassment and ignorance. "Well, I'm not going to wait 8 whole hours until we can use this thing again, so we can explore, maybe," Goku asked Vegeta in the nicest tone possible. "Might as well. Let's get going." Vegeta pressed the camouflage button on the pod and it disappeared before their eyes. Beerus' voice boomed, as if out of nowhere. "There's something you two are forgetting. It starts with a 'G' and ends in 'Od Forms'." Taking notice to Beerus's reminder, the two Saiyans transformed into their Blue forms and took off to explore for civilizations.

Chapter Four: Discovering Their Roots

Two blue streaks formed across the skies of the primitive planet of Vegeta, as the two Saiyans tried to find any sign of civilization. Vegeta definitely knew they were in the wrong time period because of the abundance of vegetation and wildlife, and the lack of buildings and spacepods. The moonlight bounced off of the horizon, making the dirt illuminate from their high perspective. Goku didn't really notice any difference due to him not being able to remember the planet he was born on. But they both noticed the difference of gravity on this planet compared to Present Earth's gravity. Even though Vegeta did not yet exist during this time, he still felt at home here. In this almost civilization-barren landscape, he felt as if the connection between him and the planet itself became stronger by the second. The land was more mountainous and green than his memories had contained. The pink and brownish ground still retained its natural color over the years, but Planet Vegeta was more lively than it will end up being. The two Saiyans picked up a large group of migrating power levels, and immediately descended to the ground to hide. The group resembled more of a tribe, with bone necklaces and clothing that appeared to be made of animal skins. The tribe was dirty and their stench could be picked up from the other side of the planet. Seeing that the primitive Saiyans had no visible form of advanced technology, Goku and Vegeta returned to their base forms to be able to camouflage more easily. As Goku and Vegeta crept closer and closer to the other Saiyans, they actually had an advanced form of language, and they could speak fluent English, to the surprise of the futuristic Saiyans. While Goku and Vegeta observed the tribe, they noticed a small group of 6 Saiyans that looked more clean and more kept than the others. With Bulma, Beerus and Whis spectating on their side, Bulma caught Vegeta's attention and asked if he could position them so they could watch. "Wait, point is in the direction of the smaller group," Beerus asked, swearing he noticed something familiar, but just faintly familiar. " That tall man in the back, with the short beard and broad shoulders, why do I recognize him?" Beerus' hologram motioned that Vegeta and Goku move closer to be able to observe the unknown Saiyan better. As Goku and Vegeta crept closer, the small group of Saiyans enclosed themselves into a circle, and the two Saiyans from the future had thought that they had been caught and retreated behind a rock mound. Beerus was still able to get a clearer image of the Saiyan in question and immediately remembered a prophetic dream he had and remembered the image Shenron had shown them. He was reminded of the image, the silhouette of the very first Super Saiyan God.

Chapter Five: Witnessing The Birth Of A Legend

The encircled group of primitive Saiyans had begun to power up, chanting some sort of inaudible series of words. "So that's where you two ended up! Goku, Vegeta, you two ended up in the time period of the birth of the first Super Saiyan God!" Beerus exclaimed, more excited than he's ever been before.

"Wait," said Vegeta, "That Saiyan is the first Saiyan GOD?! That's amazing!" Goku paid no attention to the conversation until he heard the words 'Saiyan God', and then joined in, asking "Wait, what's going on now?" Vegeta quickly explained to Goku that Saiyan that's in the middle of the circle is about to become the first Super Saiyan God, and just then, a booming power surged through the circle, shaking the ground and gave notice to the other primitive Saiyans ahead of them. The two hidden Saiyans sat in awe, as they were about to witness the birth of a legend. A blinding, blue light encircled and lifted the middle Saiyan, transforming him. Vegeta asked Beerus, "Lord Beerus, what is his name anyways?" "His name is Yamoshi, Vegeta. He appeared in my prophetic dream, telling me that he chose Goku to become the next Saiyan God and that I need to find him." As the blue light was fading, the other Saiyans ahead of the circle had transformed into Great Apes, and rushed toward the unknown source of light. The light had finally cleared, and Yamoshi had been revealed to have golden hair instead of red, which is what Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus were expecting. "Are you sure this 'Yamoshi' is really the first Super Saiyan God, Beerus?" asked Vegeta, puzzled at the sight of a Super Saiyan instead of a Saiyan God. Beerus was speechless, his throat refusing to spit out an explanation of the situation. Goku and Vegeta gazes back onto the scene, overseeing Yamoshi turn the oppressing Great Apes into pulps. Yamoshi screamed, powering up, and turned into what looked like a Super Saiyan 2. Astonished, Vegeta's jaw hung in awe at the spectacle that stood before him. Watching Yamoshi utterly demolish more Saiyans with more power and speed than before, Goku looked to be shaking in his boots, eager to fight Yamoshi. Goku motioned to help Yamoshi, But Vegeta stopped him, reminding him that if they mess with the timeline, there will be catastrophic consequences. Even after Goku sat back down, Beerus told Goku, "Goku, you must not help Yamoshi. His destiny is to lose this battle and his destiny must be sought through." Another shrill scream from Yamoshi rushes though the air, and he transformed again, but this time, into Super Saiyan 3. The Saiyans from the future and their spectators at Capsule Corp. were amazed at the raw power that this primitive Saiyan was showing. The fact that he went through three forms of Super Saiyan so fast was astounding to the overlookers. Finally, after finishing off over half of the enemy Saiyans, Yamoshi calmed down and went back into his base form. This time, a turquoise pillar surrounded Yamoshi. The remaining Great Apes has been temporarily blinded by this, but not enough to put them down for the count. When the light faded, Yamoshi had transcended into Super Saiyan God.

Chapter Six: The Death Of A Legend

There were only a handful of Great Apes left to challenge Yamoshi, but they were no match for him in this state. He was bringing them down left and right, and he was winning the battle. "Lord Beerus, are you sure that Yamoshi is supposed to lose," asked Goku, "because he seems to be winning so far." Goku waited for an answer but he could tell, even from the slightly pixelated hologram of Beerus's face that Yamoshi will inevitably lose. The fight raged on, and Yamoshi was showing fatal signs of fatigue. Goku and Vegeta could tell he was losing power and losing it fast. Vegeta wanted more than ever to help him, but he had to steel himself in order to keep the timeline intact. Just then, a fatal blow was dealt to Yamoshi's back. The Great Apes then pummeled the poor Saiyan to death, thus ending the life of a legend. Goku and Vegeta, being forced to stand by and watch as Yamoshi's followers were killed as well, waited until the right moment to go to the sites of the corpses, and gave them proper burials. While paying their respects, both Goku and Vegeta felt a presence between them. They felt as if Yamoshi was there next to them, as if the entire group of righteous-hearted Saiyans were near. "Guys, it's been about eight hours. You can come back home now," Bulma pointed out. As they got back to the pod, Whis asked Vegeta, "Did you get rid of the unnerving feeling you had earlier, Vegeta?" Vegeta didn't answer. He only entered the pod and started it up with the feeling of both awe and sorrow, having witnessed the birth and death of the legend that he has wondered about the truth behind it since he was a child.

THE END*


End file.
